The Truce of a Lifetime
by contton-candy-willruletheworld
Summary: Harry Potter considers himself a brave young man at the age of 13, until he hears 3 little words that will change all that he has ever know.  "He's Your Son."
1. Chapter 1

**The Truce of a Lifetime**

**..**

**A Harry Potter Fan-fiction**

**Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs**

Prologue: Running For My life...

Severus Snape had finally done it.

He had told the world he was a spy for Dumbledore and the Order at the Trial for Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Now, he was running for his life from the very people who had thought him a fellow loyal supporter. He had no place to go, no place except...

Chapter One: Who am I...

In the land of Muggles and Wizards, live magical creatures of a large variety. Harry had met most of them, and was usually never freaked out by them. At 13, going on 14, he was glad to save that he was a brave young man, despite the Dursly's abuse. He was not one that frightened easily. Today, was a completely different story, for four reasons,

One) He had woke in the morning to complete the usual routine, wake up before the crack of dawn, rush to the bathroom, take a five minute, freezing cold shower, dry off quickly, rush down stairs and pick up the food left in front of the television, throw it away, wait the six minutes before Aunt Petunia came down the stair, her bruises barley covered on her face and cheeks, she would tell Harry what would be for breakfast, before handing him the salve, and allowing him to clean up his open wounds from the beating the night before, then, when he finished, Aunt Petunia would switch places with Harry, who would begin cooking breakfast. This morning would have been no different, had it not been for the wounded man, asleep on the couch. Harry had stood petrified until Aunt Petunia came down stairs, lightly fusing at Harry, with no anger behind her words, when she first saw him standing there. She merely assumed that the harsh beatings the night before were causing the boy difficulty in moving. It was true in fact that Harry had received a harsh beating, just as Petunia had, the night before and was having difficulty moving, but as I have said, the man fitfully sleeping, and blood dripping, on the couch.

Two) He knew exactly who this person was.

Three) Aunt Petunia knew them too.

Four) The person was none other the Professor Severus Snape

"My Lord, she told me you were dead!" Aunt Petunia hissed as Snape struggled awake. "She said that you had died protecting Dumbledore!" Snape looked from the pale Petunia, noting the bruises, to the obviously startled and confused 'Potter.'

"Aunt Petunia, you know him?" Harry questioned, completely baffled by the fact that his Aunt knew his Potions Master.

"We were neighbors as kids." Petunia responded, Snape was busy piecing himself back together with magic.

"You were?" All three slightly jumped when a sound was heard from upstairs.

"Shit." Petunia swore. Harry looked at his Aunt Startled once more. Snape looked ready to die and run at the same time, and Petunia, Petunia was currently trying to hide a limp as she hurried to start breakfast.

"Harry, show Severus the broom closet. He can stay in there until Vernon and Dudley leave. Then quickly get the den picked up, before Vernon gets down here." Petunia whispered loud enough for the man and boy setting in the den to hear her. The jumped to their job.

Somehow, only God knows how, Petunia managed to get a hearty breakfast that would take an hour to cook, completely done in 15 minutes. In 2 hours, the Dursly men were gone for the day, leaving the three wounded people at number four Private Drive.

"You better be here to take him." Petunia stated, glaring a hole in Severus Snape. Harry was busy 'washing dishes' as Petunia had told him, which, when Vernon and Dudley were gone, it meant soaking his bruised hands while he 'washed' dishes.

"What do you mean, 'take him'?" Snape questioned, eying her bruises suspiciously.

"I told her...I told her to go to Dumbledore. But no, she was as stubborn as you are. It was so obvious with her in my house." Snape looked at the babbling woman with a confounded look.

"I really have no idea what you are trying to say." He stated, knowing full and well that Harry could hear every word they spoke.

"I was told he would be safe with someone of blood with him. So he would be safer with you."

Snape arced and eyebrow. "Woman, I have no idea what your trying to say."

"Oh, quit being so stupid. Lily never loved James, and she sure as hell never sired a kid with that buffoon."

Snape drew back from shock. "What do you mean..." He was cut off by Petunia.

"I mean, that Harry is your son."

Snape visibly looked shocked.

The only sound was a faint 'thud' was heard from the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: This may come as a shock, but, I own nothing, but my Ocs.**

**And thank you to, Silverforest4, Little Red Knight, Fallen-Petals15, and MarthaRRLeBlanc,**

**Before I start the story:**

Dear Alex,

Alex  
2010-10-05 . chapter 1

"Disclaimer: I only own my Ocs"

Ugh! I can tell by that sentence that you are yet another pathetic loser who writes Mary-Sues. Anyone who is so enamored of their characters that they feel the need to say they 'own' them (even before the Mary-Sue enters the story, in fact) is more than likely writing a Mary-Sue. Good luck getting any helpful feedback on your story. The only people who read Mary-Sues are complete morons.

**You felt the need to call my story a "Mary-Sue" type of story, though I do not agree with the fact that is so, I feel no need to argue that statement, for it is you own opinion, but I do feel the need to admonish your disreputable behavior when it came to the despicable word "morons." I feel strongly about the fact that you felt compelled to state your undeniable loath of Mary-sue stories,but, you took it upon yourself to coerce readers of said stories. I shall state upon my honor that those who wish to despotize fellow fan-fiction readers, are not tolerated in my stories.**

**Much obliged,**

**..**

**P.S. Thank you for your commenting on the story.**

Chapter Two: What?

The two adults heard the soft thud in the kitchen, though neither moved. Snape peered at the woman,

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Harry Potter is not a Potter, but instead a Snape. He's your son, can I be any plainer. Now, get off your *** and get the *** out of here before Vernon comes home. And. Take. Harry. With. You." Petunia hissed.

Snape stood in shock, looking at the woman. He suddenly realized what he was seeing, not that crazy little girl who had despised him as a child, but a woman who was struggling to survive.

"He's beating you and Harry, isn't he?" Snape questioned.

"Well, beating is such a pale word in what he's been doing to Harry. Now hurry up, so I can go get Dudley and get to my friend's house in America." She hissed before limping into the kitchen to check on Harry.

Harry, who had collapsed on the floor when he heard that Snape was no longer just the slimy git of a potion's master, but his father, was currently shaking from agony and shock. He heard every word that followed, before looking into the eyes of his Aunt Petunia.

"Harry, you okay?" she whispered, knowing that, indeed the boy was not okay, but still, there was very little else to say.

"I'm fine Aunt Petunia." He said, his voice a little sore, before standing and turning to the cause of so much disruption.

"Hello, Professor Snape." Snape caught his sarcastic remark when he found himself looking at a younger version of himself, just with Lily's eyes and nose.

"Now do you believe me?" Petunia hissed. Standing before him, where just seconds ago had been a tiny, malnourished, and hurt version of Potter, was a boy who looked unmistakably like Severus Snape. The boy's skin became even more pale and translucent, his cheek bones were more prominent, his black, unruly hair, now hung to his shoulders, pin straight and silky. He looked like a beaten and broken pixie, not an abused little boy.

_'Exactly how I looked, except he has his mother's eyes...'_ Snape was astounded. What the hell had caused the change?

"Hurry up Severus, you have officially managed to break the spell Lily put on the boy, now hurry, I have to leave, become shocked later!

The frail women practically shoved them up the stairs to where Harry was kept prisoner whenever Vernon felt like 'it.' Snape was appalled at the dingy excuse for the boy's room.

"Harry," Petunia started, "remember when we wished on that star, when we wished that we could go far, far away, and never have to come back her, well, here's God's answer. Now, I need you to pack you stuff and go with Severus here, since he is your father. Now, I'm going to go to Roy in the United States, you remember Roy from the stories I tell you? Well, just write to Roy and I whenever you feel like, okay? Hedwig will know where to go." Harry was perplexed, but said nothing and chose to just do as he was told. He shoved his pathetic excuse for clothes into a nap-sack, before traipsing down stairs to have to have Snape unlock the cupboard door using magic.

**I know, this is confounding and confusing, but, that is how it is supposed to be. Now, everybody relax, here's the basic jist of what's going on.**

**Snape was found out to be a spy, so he high-tailed it out of the death eaters camp with the trying to kill him. He knew he couldn't go to his home, or to Hogwarts, because that's where they would look for him. So, he went to the home of his childhood friend/enemy, Petunia Evans Dursly, who also happens to be Harry's Aunt. Both she and Harry are abused, we will later find out that Harry was also sexually abused by Vernon. Petunia has waited for years, for Snape to finally show up, so Harry could go to his real father, where the protection against Voldemort would be stronger. It is hinted that Petunia is also a witch, which we will find out later that she is, and that Roy is a wizard, who we will later find out was her lover during college, and also that she will divorce Vernon and marry Roy, and also, we find out later, that Dudley is not her child, and that is the reason he never listened to her. He is then sent to live with his Aunt Marge, who loves the boy to pieces, but, he is soon taken as a ward of the state, and forced to become a fit and active member of society, not just a lazy bully. When Harry turns into looking like his true self, Petunia says something about a spell that Lily placed on her child, in truth, both she and Lily placed the spell on little Harry to look like James. She then took the spell of the child to make sure Snape believed that Harry was his son. A question has just been drawn to my attention, questioning why didn't Petunia go to Hogwarts, it is because she went to Salem Academy for Magic in the United States, where her parents found her better suited for the learning style, it is here that she met Roy.**

**Thank you for reading the story so far.**

**..**


End file.
